


If You Want, It Say So

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, chris is everyones wine aunt, oh my god they were roommates, slight drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Leo walks in on his best friend, room mate, rink mate and long time crush, Ji Guang-Hong, masturbating and as a consequence has probably ruined their friendship.Or will this give way to something more? Who knows.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	If You Want, It Say So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/gifts).



> WOW THAT WAS A LONG HIATUS  
> yes i have discontinued some of my works and im truly sorry but i was running out of the brain space to write them im so sorry.  
> BUT ALAS I AM STUCK AT HOME FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS AND MY WRITERS BLOCK HAS FADED SO HERE IS SOME (massively overdue) SMUT FOR MILLI'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY (very very very late) BIRTHDAY YOU LEGEND

Leo kicked the front door shut with the back of his heel, setting down his backpack and letting go of his suitcase. He tossed his keys on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch to take off his sneakers. His feet were still sore from three hours at the rink, and his fingers were only just starting to prickle with warmth once more thanks to his room mate probably having turned the heating on earlier. 

Leo had barely seen Guang-Hong today, but he shrugged off how quiet the apartment was in favour of grabbing his suitcase to begin the process of drying out his skates sooner rather than later.

He slid in his earbuds and hit shuffle on his relaxation playlist, methodically cleaning and organising the contents of his skate bag, loosening his skates and leaving them to dry out by the door, making sure the soft guards were secure over the blades. He sat back for a moment, trying to ignore how his stomach grumbled as his eyes slid shut. 

_ I should probably eat… what time is it anyway _ ? 

He unlocked his phone, eyes darting to the corner of his screen 

_ 6:30… I should at least start making dinner… Guang-Hong is probably hungry too.  _

With a groan, Leo forced himself up, making toward Guang-Hong's door, slightly ajar at the end of the hallway. Gently, Leo knocked against it. 

"Ji?" he said softly. He removed his earbuds and slipped them into his pocket so he could hear the response. 

Nothing. 

He tried again. 

"Jiji? You there?" 

The rustling of sheets, soft breathing. 

Leo shrugged and pushed the door open. 

"Did you fall asleep or somethi-" Leo's words died in his throat as his eyes went wide at the sight before him. 

Guang-Hong lay on his bed, red t-shirt hiked up to bunch just under his chin and exposing his pale, speckled skin. His fingers toyed with a soft pink nipple while his other hand worked between his spread thighs. His lip was clamped between his teeth as his cock lay hard and weeping on his toned stomach, his fingers making a lewd, slick sound as they pushed in and out of his stretched entrance. 

He squirmed, trying to grind his hips against his hand as he let out a frustrated whine, tipping his head back. Leo's hand began to sweat against the cold steel of the door handle. The door creaked as he leaned against it, stepping back as Guang-Hong eyes snapped open and drew themselves wide, a horrified yelp escaping his lips. 

"OhmygodI'msosorry." Leo spluttered. 

"LEO, WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ ?!" Guang-Hong shrieked, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it back down, tugging it between his thighs to maintain some decency. 

"Sorry sorry I thought you were sleeping!" Leo squeaked, covering his eyes. 

"GET OUT AND CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Leo nodded and slammed the door shut. 

"Right, right sorry I just wanted to see if you wanted dinner soon." Leo stammered in front of the closed door. 

"J-Just go away, I'll come out later." 

"Sorry… uh… Do you want something like… Dunno… Chicken Caesar Salad for dinner?" Leo asked awkwardly, scratching the back of the door. 

_ "Go _ !" Guang-Hong snapped. "And yeah, that sounds nice… Thanks." 

"Okay, uh. Cool." Leo replied stiffly, trying to ignore the growing tightness in his jeans. 

He stuffed his wireless earbuds back in, pulling his phone out and hitting play on the current playlist as he walked to their small kitchen. 

_ I wish I could paint our love,  _

_ These moments in violet hues.  _

Crooned the soft, husky vocals of the singer in his ears as he made his way to the refrigerator. 

_ Love play, turns into gunplay, and gunplay, turns into pillow talk, pillow talk into sweet dreams.  _

_ Sweet dreams into fuckin' in the morning,  _

_ Fuckin in the morning, I don't wanna wake up, just wanna watch you slee- _

"Nope." Leo muttered to himself, skipping the song. Sensual music was the last thing he needed right now. 

He leaned into the fridge, tugging open the crisper drawer and rummaging around for the various ingredients, picking up the packet of chicken breasts and holding the dressing bottle between his fingers. He bumped the door shut with his hip as the next track kicked in. 

He allowed the music to fill his ears as he prepared the salad, the motions almost instinctive enough to allow him to fall into a meditative state as his body moved of its own will. 

_ Wake up, wake up _

_ Gotta get this paper, get this cake up _

_ Gotta do my hair, gotta put on makeup _

_ Gotta act like I care about this fake stuff _

_ Straight up what a waste of my day _

_ If I had it my way I'd roll out of bed _

_ Say bout 2:30 mid day _

_ Hit the blunt then, hit you up to come over to my place _

_ You show up right away _

_ We make love then and then we fuck _

_ And then you'd give me my spa- _

"Please not another sex song…" Leo muttered before he skipped the track again. 

_ What's his name? _

_ Daddy yankee _

_ Boricua, cuba- _

"No!" Leo hissed trying to skip again. The last thing he needed right now was to listen to a song about a girl who likes giving head. 

_ Everybody say 'Hey Miss Carter' _

_ "Hey Miss Carter" -  _

Leo skipped again. 

_ I've been waitin' for this one _

_ Turn it up _

_ Slow songs, they for skinny hoes _

_ Can't move all of this here to one of those _

_ I'm a thick bitch, I need tempo (tempo) _

_ Fuck it up to the tempo _

_ Pitty-pat, pitty-pat, pitty-pitty-pat (pat) _

_ Look at my ass, it's fitty-fitty-fat (fat) _

_ Kitty cat, kitty cat, kitty-kitty cat (cat) _

_ Prrr me a glass, boy, I like my water we- _

"What the fuck is this playlist?" Leo sighed in frustration. He tugged out his earphones. "Y'know what, fine. If music is gonna do me dirty like this I'm not listening. It's not exactly safe to be cooking with earphones in any way." 

He continued to grumble to himself in frustration as he sliced and diced the various vegetables after seasoning the chicken and dropping it into the frying pan. 

Ahead of him, he heard Guang-Hong's door click open amidst the soft sizzle of the frying pan, his smaller figure slipping out of the door. 

"Hey," Leo called across the living space gently. 

"Hi…" Guang-Hong replied tensely. 

"You're a little early, the chicken isn't even cooked yet." Leo said, trying to start some form of normal conversation to try and move past what happened earlier. 

"I'm just going to take a shower. Just… Leave a bowl out for me and I'll eat in my room."

"A-are you sure? You don't need to eat alone Y'know…" 

Guang-Hong didn't answer, just pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside. Leo's heart sank. 

He'd fucked up. 

God, why didn't he just knock?

He buried his face in his hands with a soft groan, elbows rested against the counter top. 

He scrunched his eyes tight as the image of Guang-Hong's hand working furiously between his spread thighs flashed through his mind. His bottom lip pulled between his teeth and pale skin flushed pink with arousal. 

Fuck, he wanted to make Guang-Hong feel like that. To touch him and feel the heat of his soft skin against his palm, to kiss his plush lips and chase every little moan, every soft whine that he could. He felt his jeans tighten again. 

He needed a cold shower but Guang-Hong was in the bathroom. 

_ Don't picture that too, c'mon! He trusts you, you idiot.  _

He tried to push it down and keep going, trying to think about training, upcoming competitions, musicals, homework, anything to keep his mind away from the thoughts of Guang-Hong's bare body. 

He set Guang-Hong's bowl down on the coffee table for him to pick up later, opting to lean against the kitchen counter to eat his own, phone in hand as he flicked aimlessly through Instagram, clicking through stories of various friends and acquaintances. 

"Otabek and Yuri are in Canada again…" he mused to himself in an attempt to form a one sided conversation and keep his mind off the current situation. "Who would have thought Yuri would willingly babysit JJ's kids? Maybe Otabek bribed him… He's not above bribery sometimes."

He looked up, hoping for a response, but there was nothing but silence. The shower still ran in the bathroom, Guang-Hong was still in the shower it seemed. 

He sighed to himself and washed up his bowl along with the items of cooking equipment he had used, drying off his hands before walking back to his room.

Leo unlocked his phone again, flicking through his calendar to find which assignments he had due within the next few days and picking up his textbook, flicking through it while his laptop booted up. 

He plugged his earbuds back in, hitting play on a lofi mix and trying to delve into his work. That way he couldn't think about how it would feel to hitch Guang-Hong's thigh over his hip, press into him so slow and hear the sweet beautiful sounds of his pleasure breathed against his ear-

_ Fuck, this isn't helping.  _

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, groaning in frustration as his back hit his bed. This was becoming impossible. He could feel his cock begin to strain against the zipper of his jeans, almost painful but just stimulating enough to make his breathing shallower. 

Maybe he should just get himself off and get on with his life, that would work, right? 

His door was wide open but… Maybe it would make it even if Guang-Hong walked in on him? 

He tried to ignore how his cock twitched at the thought, his cheeks were starting to burn. 

Leo's hand wandered between his thighs, cupping the swell of his cock through his jeans and pressing his palm against it with a soft sigh. He bit his lip and stared at the ceiling as he palmed himself, trying to ignore the guilt that crept into the back of his mind.

_ What would Guang-Hong think of you if he saw you like this? He’d probably think you were some weird perv if he caught you like this, he’d just  _ know  _ you’re thinking about him now. _

He tried to ignore it as he reached to unbutton his jeans before letting out a defeated sigh, letting his hand drop onto the rumpled sheets beneath him. His phone buzzed idly against his hand, as it had been for most of the day due to the various international group chats both he and Guang-Hong were a part of. 

He sat up, running a hand through his hair, gathering it to pull it back into a loose bun, tugging the brown scrunchie over his wrist and twisting it around his bunch of hair. He wasn’t used to studying alone, even if it was in his room, Guang-Hong would be here beside him, either studying too, or goofing off on his phone or by flicking animal shaped rice crackers at him from the bowl he’d set on the bed between them.

Leo had probably messed that up now... but he wasn’t sure. He wanted to ask Guang-Hong, but Guang-Hong probably didn’t want to talk to him about it. He probably didn’t want to see Leo ever again.

His phone buzzed against his thigh again.

_ Maybe I should talk to someone… _

He unlocked his phone, flicking through his contacts.

_ Otabek’s busy… JJ is on a date night with Isabella and would probably laugh at me.... Phichit would call me a dumbass… or maybe he’s too busy with Seung-Gil… I’m not close enough to Yuuri to ask him… Mila and Sara are as bad as Phichit… Viktor would just tell me to plan some crazy grand gesture…  _ He mused to himself as he flicked through his contacts.  _ God, I need to reorganise this. Adrien doesn’t even answer my messages anymore, and there’s no way I’m asking Nate or Jamie about this. _

_ Maybe I should just text Phichit… _ he swiped back up through his contacts before swiping back down and hovering over one.  _ Christophe… he always has good advice, even if he’s a little invasive.  _

But maybe it’s too early, what time was it in Geneva anyway? __

He tapped Christophe’s contact, opening messenger. He was online, so Leo supposed it wasn’t that late. He opened the keyboard and typed in a quick greeting.

**You 21:34pm**

**Hi**

An instant response.

**Christophe 21:34pm**

**Oh no what did you do now**

**Please tell me I don’t need to speak to some kind of legal authority**

Leo’s brow furrowed as he typed back a response.

**You 21:35pm**

**Why do I have to had done something to talk to you???**

**Christophe 21:35pm**

**Usually when you text me at 4am something has gone to shit**

**Like when that little girl champion of yours tried to eat your hash brownies and you had to explain to a 13 year old that they were ‘special brownies’ and she couldn’t have any**

Leo cringed at the memory. He had tried to suppress that memory as much as possible.

**You 21:36pm**

**Fuck its 4am?? Sorry never mind go back to sleep**

**Christophe 21:36pm**

**No no its ok I’m wide awake. Neige wanted to go outside and then stood by the door for like an hour so the cold woke me up. What’s wrong?**

Leo chewed his lip.  _ Now or never, give me your wisdom Christophe. _

**You 21:37pm**

**So basically**

**I walked in on Guang-Hong jerking off**

**And i think i ruined our entire friendship bc i stared for like a full minute**

**Christophe 21:38**

**You walked in on him and didn’t try to seduce him???**

**Leo as your skating mother i am deeply disappointed in you**

**You 21:39pm**

**I thought you were my dad**

**Christophe 21:39pm**

**No adrien is your dad I’m your mom we discussed this in depth**

**I had you with him on a break from marc**

**Jean-jaques i had in a threeway with teresa and stan, the ice dancers who everyone thinks are fucking but aren’t**

**Otabek manifested out of pure patriotism and chaos gay energy because dastan is both too young and too short for me**

**Is that how the kids say it?**

**anyway**

**Leo we’re your family keep up**

**You 21:40pm**

**You’re way too invested in the canon of our skating family**

**Anyway**

**Help me**

**He’s not talking to me**

**Christophe 21:41pm**

**Talk to him. Apologise for being a naughty little peeping Tom. maybe he’ll give you a kiss for saying sorry.**

**Or he can punish you, if you so desire ;3**

**You 21:41pm**

**He doesn’t like me like that**

**Christophe 21:42pm**

**Petit its way too early for me to get out the rose and listen to how deep you both are in denial about the whole situation. Just go apologise and see what comes of it, okay? My husband is giving me bedroom eyes so I’m gonna go. Bissoux xx**

**You 21:43pm**

**Are you seriously abandoning me for dick**

**Christophe 21:43pm**

**When you’re in a committed relationship you will understand. I have to go, his hands are already down my pants.**

**Christophe is Offline.**

Leo frowned and typed out a response anyway.

**You 21:43pm**

**tmi chris**

Leo sighed and turned off his phone. Christophe was right, as always. The Swiss man was as wise as he was invasive, but always knew how to keep a secret, anything you said to Christophe was always said in confidence unless he was absolutely sure it was of concern.

He guessed it was worth a shot, apologising to Guang-Hong. He could still salvage their friendship.

He closed his laptop and hopped off of his bed, dropping his earbuds onto his nightstand and walking to his door, stopping in front of the mirror connected to his closet, tugging and readjusting his jeans to try and conceal the outline his erection, knowing that it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. 

He flicked his bedroom light off, walking over to Guang-Hong’s door and inhaling deeply a few times, closing his eyes tightly and knocking on the door with his fist.

“What’s up?” Guang-Hong called from behind the door.

“C-can I come in?” Leo asked, cringing at how his voice cracked.

“Uh.. sure? Are you okay?” Guang-Hong sounded confused, and maybe a little nervous.

He was sitting on his bed, fluffy pink sock clad legs folded and surrounded by multiple cushions and large stuffed animals, his laptop open in front of him and his tablet in hand. Leo tried to quiet any irrational doubt in his mind as he noticed Guang-Hong lock his tablet, closing the pink cover over it and setting it on his nightstand, folding his laptop back down. 

Fuck, was he already looking for a new place? Leo didn’t blame him.

“Sit down, Leo? You look like you’re going to be sick…” Guang-Hong murmured worriedly.

Leo nodded nervously, sitting down at the edge of the bed, swallowing thickly before he opened his mouth to speak.

“I just… I wanted to apologise.”

“Leo…”

“No, no. I need to apologise. I know it doesn’t fix what happened. I invaded your privacy and I should have waited before letting myself in. I overstepped so may boundaries and… I don’t blame you if you hate me forever and want me to leave. I’d hate me too…”

Guang-Hong sighed next to him, motioning for him to shift closer.

“Leo… I appreciate the apology, but I don’t hate you. I’m not leaving. I’m really, really embarrassed, and maybe a little mad, and I kinda want to smack you, but I’m not leaving.”

Then it hit him, not literally of course, but it did. 

“That’s it!” Leo cried, leaping to his feet, turning on his heel to face Guang-Hong. 

“Eh?” Guang-Hong grunted, raising a thin brow under his messy bangs. “Leo you’re doing the thing when you have a really, really dumb idea. Oh no, what is it?”

“Hit me!”

“Leo did you have one of your  _ special brownies _ before coming here?” Guang-Hong asked suspiciously, raising his fingers in air-quotes as he said ‘Special Brownies’.

“No, no I’m completely sober, an idea just hit me.”

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re not stoned?”

“Why does everyone think I'm high today? C'mon, Ji, I always ask you to do dumb shit regardless of whether or not I’m stoned.” Leo said, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the bed again.

“That is true…” Guang-Hong murmured as he picked at the loose threads of his worn shorts. 

“So hit me!”

“Leo…”

“C’mon, hit me.”

“Fine!” Guang-Hong snapped back, raising his hand to swiftly strike Leo across the face. “Oh my god I am  _ so _ sorry I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

“Ow!” Leo huffed, rubbing his cheek. He wasn’t prepared for that, or how much he weirdly liked it either. He crossed his legs, putting his hands in his lap just to be safe. “It’s okay, uh. I deserved it.”

“Are you okay?” Guang-Hong asked, the question muffled by his hands.

“Yeah, yeah. I just… Wasn't expecting you to hit that hard."

"Sorry, sorry."

Leo laughed and turned his head to speak. 

"Ji, really it's o-" 

His sentence was cut off by the soft brush of Guang-Hong's lips against his, followed by a startled gasp as Guang-Hong recoiled. 

Guang-Hong's face was bright red as he stammered out an incoherent apology, hands twitching nervously against his thighs as Leo cupped his cheeks, leaning in and kissing him softly, silencing the younger skater, even for a moment. 

"Sorry… Is this okay?" Leo asked against Guang-Hong's soft lips. 

"I-I just wanted to kiss your cheek better but… I'm not gonna say no to this either…" Guang-Hong whispered, wetting his lips with his tongue. "And don't start singing Hamilton, please, Leo, now of all times is not the time for it." 

Leo chuckled softly and leaned back in to kiss Guang-Hong again, humming as Guang-Hong shifted closer, resting his hand against Leo's on the bed, kissing back. Guang-Hong's fingers curled around the back of his palm, squeezing gently as he kissed Leo slowly. Leo shifted his hand to tangle their fingers together as he continued to kiss Guang-Hong, tilting his head to deepen the angle of the kiss. 

Leo gasped softly as he felt Guang-Hong cup the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as his tongue flicked against the seam of Leo's lips, causing him to part his lips readily for Guang-Hong's tongue. The kiss steadily grew more intense as lips and tongue clashed together repeatedly, Guang-Hong inching closer every now and then just to get a better angle to kiss Leo from, the older athlete reaching to cup his jaw. 

The kiss grew heavier. Leo knew he should pull away and handle the tightness in his jeans, he didn't want to give Guang-Hong the wrong impression, but he couldn't find the strength to. Guang-Hong's lips were so soft, they tasted so sweet each kiss was addictive and he found himself coming back for more despite the lack of air and lightheadedness that followed. 

Guang-Hong moved his hand to wrap around Leo's wrist, guiding it to his thigh as he moved his own hand further down Leo's neck, the other hand coming to rest against Leo's thigh, the heat of his skin slowly burning through his jeans. As their lips moved against each other’s, Guang-Hong's fingers rubbed small circles into his thigh, causing him to gasp and squirm a little, pulling away when Guang-Hong's hand got too close to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around Guang-Hong’s slender wrist. 

"M-Maybe we should stop, j-just for a bit…" Leo stammered, shifting away awkwardly. 

Guang-Hong's face fell.

"Oh… um. Sure. Yeah. Okay. Sorry for uh… Overstepping, I guess."

"Jiji, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I just need to go to the bathroom and maybe I can pick up my bluetooth speaker from my room after and we can put on a little music?" Leo said softly, squeezing his hand as he stood. 

"Bathroom? Why would you need to-  _ oh _ ." his eyes fell to the one place Leo desperately didn't want him to look. Leo reached down to cover it with his arm, awkwardly. "Y'know you uh… You don't need to leave to take care of that… you can stay here and… I can help you."

_ Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming.  _

_ Wait.  _

_ My cheek still hurts.  _

_ This is real.  _

_ Oh god, this is  _ real. 

Guang-Hong reached for his hand and tugged it, pulling him back down onto the bed. 

"I'm only gonna do something if you want me to. But I need an explicit yes, because I'll just take everything else as no."

"Uh. Sorry I'm just processing this, you, you want me?" 

Guang-Hong giggled, such a sweet musical sound, albeit nervous Leo could listen to Guang-Hong's gentle laugh forever, skate to it even. Even the slightest giggle was music to Leo's ears and would cause his heart to flip inside his chest. 

"Yeah… I do… Is that weird?" Guang-Hong asked nervously, fluffing his soft auburn curls with his hand anxiously. Leo smiled softly as he noticed the black roots peeking through Guang-Hong's scalp. He needed a touch up on his hair dye. 

"Huh? No. Not weird. Just… seems a little sudden, Y'know? We only just kissed… Maybe rushing into things isn't the best decision." 

"Oh… uh… yeah." 

"I'm not saying no just… I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or you have to make up for smacking me or… yeah… " 

“I don’t feel like I have to do anything, but there are things I’d like to do.”

“O-okay.” Was all Leo could manage, feeling his cheeks burn as Guang-Hong’s hand slithered along his thigh, moving up toward his hip.

“Tell me when you want to stop? It can be any time, okay?” Guang-Hong asked seriously, cupping the back of Leo’s neck gently.

Leo nodded, not trusting himself to say much before Guang-Hong sealed his lips over his. Guang-Hong was closer now, and Leo’s hands itched to touch him, to pull him tight against him greedily and twist his fingers into the scarlet fabric of his t-shirt. He kissed back as best he could, trying to ignore the growing ache between his thighs as Guang-Hong’s lips and tongue caused him to slowly and quietly melt.

Guang-Hong’s hand teased at the hem of his black t-shirt, his fingertips flirting with the very edge of it as he nipped Leo’s lip, tugging it with his teeth as he pulled away to kiss a trail down Leo’s neck, gripping his loose bun to steer his head to one side and give him better access to his neck.

Leo bit his lip and tried not to let any soft sighs or moans escape his lips as Guang-Hong gently sucked a small mark into the underside of his jaw, his hand slipping under Leo's t-shirt to touch his abdomen. He felt Guang-Hong smirk against his neck as his breath hitched and he tensed under his touch. 

Guang-Hong giggled softly against Leo’s neck, nipping his earlobe and pressing a kiss just behind Leo’s ear, causing him to gasp and shudder. Guang-Hong nudged Leo’s knees apart, moving between them as Leo shifted further back onto the bed, moving his hand from Leo’s neck to his thigh. Tentatively, Leo placed his hands on Guang-Hong’s waist, holding him gently and moaning quietly as Guang-Hong’s teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of his neck.

He felt Guang-Hong him against his neck as his hand slid between Leo's thighs, lips closing over the skin behind Leo's ear and sucking gently, marking him slowly as he palmed Leo through his jeans, causing him to squirm into Guang-Hong’s touch. 

It all happened too fast, and with barely a touch Leo was already flying apart, a sudden moan escaping him as a shudder rolled through his body. A familiar heat built then released in his abdomen and his hips pressing needily into Guang-Hong’s hand, riding out the sudden burst of intense pleasure while letting out a low groan as he chewed his lip and twisted his fingers into Guang-Hong’s t-shirt.

The high went as soon as it had come, leaving Leo oversensitive and panting as he squirmed away, a flush of embarrassment colour his face and neck, replacing the aroused blush that stained his skin. A familiar wetness caused his briefs to stick to his skin under his jeans, and all he wanted to do was wriggle out of the slick, sticky mess and hide under a rock.

“Leo? What’s wrong?” Guang-Hong asked as Leo wriggled away from his embrace.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine, totally fine.” He lied, cringing at how Guang-Hong’s face fell.

“It was just getting good… did I make you uncomfortable? Of course I did… You were so tense and quiet...”

“You didn’t, Ji, I promise.” Leo said soothingly, squeezing Guang-Hong’s hand. “I just… I need to go back to my room to uh, sort something out and I’ll be right back.”

“Leo, I told you I’m more than happy to help you with it.” Guang-Hong replied, his voice taking on a darker, more sultry tone. His hand wandered back between Leo's thighs, his face falling again as Leo squirmed away once more.

"Y-You don't need to, it's fine. Uh…" 

"If you don't want this, you can just say. I'm not gonna be mad."

"I want this, Guang-Hong, I do."

"Then why are you being so weird? Why don't you want me to touch you anymore?" 

"I uh… I think it's not exactly necessary and uh… Might be a little sensitive right now and… uh…" Leo felt his throat constrict and dry up from his embarrassment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning as he looked down, shifting awkwardly. 

"Leo?" 

"... Yeah?" 

"Did you…. Come?" 

"Uh when?" Leo asked, coughing awkwardly into his fist. "N-Now? No, no. Pshh, no…" 

"You're the worst liar." Guang-Hong giggled, a smug grin cracking onto his face, his eyes lighting up gleefully. "The absolute worst liar in the history of lies. I made you come in your pants and I barely touched you! Is this your first time or something?" 

"No, I just… I was hard for a while, okay? It just… I left it too long." Leo mumbled defensively, folding his arms over his chest. 

"A while? How long?" 

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Aw c'mon! Why not?"

"It's private, okay?" 

"You walked in on me masturbating, and I was really close. It's kinda only fair…" 

"Please don't remind me… " 

"Oh my god," Guang-Hong gasped, realising Leo's worst fears as it clicked in his head. "Since then?" 

"I said I wasn't answering Ji, c'mon…"

"That's a long time, damn. What is that, two, three hours?”

"Ji…" Leo whined, cringing at the cooling slickness between his thighs. He needed to change his pants.

"Did I turn you on, Leo?" He asked, moving onto his hands and knees to prowl closer to Leo. "Is that why you froze? Because you wanted to watch me make myself come?"

Leo swallowed thickly, his breath catching in his throat as Guang-Hong moved between his thighs, his lips centimetres from Leo's, his breath fanning against Leo's lips and his bangs brushing against his forehead. Leo felt his cock twitch in his pants again, already beginning to fill again.

Guang-Hong's knee was dangerously close to his crotch, the smile on his lips sweet and the look in his eyes dark. His hand moved to Leo’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“Do you want to watch me come?” Guang-Hong murmured against Leo’s lips. “Do you want to make me come?”

Leo swallowed thickly, cupping Guang-Hong’s cheeks and drawing him into a rough kiss. Guang-Hong kissed back, lips and teeth coming together in a burst of need and desperation. He shivered as Guang-Hong’s knee pressed further between his thighs, trying not to rock against it as Guang-Hong’s slender hand disappeared back under his shirt.

He reached forward, placing his hands on Guang-Hong's hips and gasping softly against his lips as Guang-Hong wrapped his fingers around his wrists and moved his hands down to rest against the swell of his ass.

"You can touch, baby." he purred, cupping Leo’s cock through his jeans, gently caressing the sensitive skin underneath. 

“Ah, fuck.” Leo gasped, biting down on his bottom lip, moving his hands to slip under Guang-Hong’s shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin underneath and fighting the instinct to just buck and grind his hips against Guang-Hong’s hand. “Can I?”

“Uh… you can touch but, just keep it on please?” Guang-Hong mumbled, taking Leo’s hand. “But you can take these off if you want” He said softly, moving Leo’s hand to the elastic waistband of his shorts. 

“Shorts  _ and  _ underwear?” Leo asked quietly, feeling the heat of arousal and embarrassment seep back into his cheeks, staining his skin red. 

“Who said I was wearing underwear?” Guang-Hong replied breathily, a smirk toying at his plush, swollen lips.

“Wait- really?”

“See for yourself.” Guang-Hong teased, lying back against his pillows, legs parted lazily and looking up at Leo with hooded eyes.

Ignoring the burn in his cheeks, Leo swallowed thickly, kneeling between Guang-Hong’s thighs and hooking his fingers under the elastic waistband of his shorts, tugging them quickly down Guang-Hong’s slender legs, trying not to stare at the expanse of pale, freckled skin before him. His throat felt dry and his mouth was watering at the same time at the prospect of being able to finally touch the smooth, flushed skin of Guang-Hong’s thighs and lower abdomen. 

He pressed his lips against the divot of muscle under his belly button, feeling the soft, fine hair under his lips as he kissed further down, hands on Guang-Hong’s thighs and reverently tracing the tendons pulled tight under the creamy skin. Guang-Hong sighed and shifted beneath Leo trying to urge him lower down his body, between his thighs probably. He moved his kisses to Guang-Hong's thighs, the skin soft and sensitive under his lips, causing Guang-Hong to gasp and squirm. 

"Tease." he hissed, pushing his hand into Leo's hair and tugging at it. 

Leo's breath hitched, the flush in his cheeks getting darker as he wrapped his hand around Guang-Hong's cock. The skin was hot and velvety under his fingertips as he gently worked the foreskin down, trying not to think of how fitting it was that Guang-Hong's cock was so pink and pretty, and how desperately he wanted it in his mouth. He felt his mouth water, finding himself compelled to lean forward and wrap his lips around the crown of Guang-Hong’s cock, swirling his tongue over it gently and relishing in the moan his ears received as Guang-Hong pushed his fingers into Leo’s hair, tugging it at the roots gently.

Under the red cotton of his t-shirt, he could see Guang-Hong’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he moaned and huffed out heady gasps and breaths, encouraging Leo to take more of him into his mouth. Leo moaned as he sank down on Guang-Hong, drawing back up and beginning to bob his head in a steady, consistent rhythm. Guang-Hong shifted beneath him, his thighs tensing and flexing under Leo’s hands as he caressed the soft, creamy skin.

Guang-Hong moaned and the sound was like music, better even. Every little gasp, every heady breath, every soft curse a part of a symphony that Leo had never known existed. He gagged a little as Guang-Hong pushed his head down, forcing his cock down his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Guang-Hong breathed, relaxing his hold on Leo’s hair as he sat up, guiding him off. “Are you okay? Do you need water? Did I hurt you?”

“S’okay, I’m fine. Just not used to that, I uh, tend to go at my own pace.” Leo explained, rubbing his throat gently and not missing how jealousy flashed in Guang-Hong’s eyes. “Not that I don’t mind a change..”

Any other excuse he was about to make was swiftly cut off by the rough press of Guang-Hong’s lips against his in a searing kiss. He rucked up Leo’s black tshirt hurridly, breaking the kiss to whip it over his head and push him onto his back, straddling his hips as his tongue pushed past his lips. Leo was breathless, weak, so entirely consumed by his - friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Fuckbuddy? He wasn’t entirely sure what this made them - touch and how it set his skin alight with the slightest brush of his fingertips. 

Guang-Hong’s bare ass ground down on Leo’s clothed lap, the layers providing barely enough friction to satisfy him. He reached up to grip Guang-Hong’s hips, only to find his arms pinned back behind his head.

“If you want something, you ask for it.” Guang-Hong husked against his spit-slick lips. 

“I need my pants off Ji, I can’t take it. I…. fuck…”

“What do you want Leo? Do you want to fuck me?”

_ “Yes.”  _ he moaned as Guang-Hong ground his hips slowly and harshly. His eyes rolled shut as he rocked back against Guang-Hong, only to find that there was nothing there, the warmth in his lap and the force against his forearms gone, elsewhere in the room. 

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly to find Guang-Hong tugging open the bottom drawer of his nightstand, tossing a foil square onto the bed with an unopened bottle of lube.

“I ran out earlier.” He explained. “You probably won’t need much, considering… But I don’t fuck without a condom, if you don’t like that then get out of my room.”

“It’s okay, I get that. It makes total sense, don’t worry about it.” Leo smiled at him reassuringly, earning a soft smile back, a flush decorating his pale, speckled skin under his pushed up red t-shirt.

“Thanks… sorry if I was rude or anything…” He mumbled, eyes dragging down Leo’s legs as he pushed his trousers and underwear off.

“You want to be safe, a lot of guys are shitty about it, I get where you’re coming from. I didn’t really have the guts to tell them to get out when they refused though…”

“Are you…”

“Clean, yeah. I’m lucky though… had a scare a while back but I swear, I’m clean.” He promised as he picked up the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on, moaning softly from the relief of finally touching himself.

“You’re more honest about it than most, I like that.” Guang-Hong smiled, settling back into his lap and picking up the lube. “I’ll be quick about it.”

“Take as long as you need, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Leo kissed his shoulder gently. 

He flicked his gaze up to Guang-Hong, breath catching at the tender look in his eyes as he brushed some of Leo’s hair out of his eyes. He stared back, feeling his cheeks heat at the soft smile playing at reddened lips. Guang-Hong was half naked in his lap,  _ Leo _ was naked and Guang-Hong was half naked in his lap. Surely he should be blushing at that instead of Guang-Hong smiling down at him.

Leo watched, his mouth going very dry as Guang-Hong slicked his fingers up and reached back to work them into himself, his plush bottom lip pulled between his teeth once more. His breath hitched and his brows furrowed.

“You okay?” Leo asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice. Guang-Hong wasn’t fragile by any means, he’d seen the Chinese skater shake off countless hard falls like they were nothing, but he still worried sometimes. 

“Yeah, yeah, just, cold. Didn’t warm up. Kinda in a rush here.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

“ _ I  _ mind waiting. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you in me.”

**_Oh._ **

_ Oh God. Okay. _

Leo swallowed thickly, probably gaping at Guang-Hong as the younger man took advantage of his parted lips and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as his tongue probed past his lips. 

It was almost too much, the heat of Guang-Hong’s body against his, the insistent press of his lips and tongue against his own, the lewd slick sound of Guang-Hong’s fingers stretching him open for Leo.

He already felt close and he’d barely been touched. He wasn’t going to last.

“Ready?”

“Wh-what? Now?”

“I said it wasn’t going to take long. You saw me earlier.”

Leo felt his cock twitch at the memory.

“Cute.” Guang-Hong giggled, slipping out his lubed fingers and wrapping them around Leo’s cock, slicking him with the excess lube and causing him to bite his thumb to suppress a groan. 

“Guang-Hong, please…” He moaned.

“You sound nice when you beg… maybe should tease you a little more.”

_ “Ji. _ ” 

“Yeah you know what I don’t have the patience for that right now.” Guang-Hong giggled, pushing Leo down to lie flat against the bed, raising his hips and lining him up, the sensitive tip pressed against the softened ring of Guang-Hong’s rim.

Leo bit his lip, fighting every urge to just grab Guang-Hong by his hips and pull him down into his lap. Guang-Hong placated him with a soft kiss and sunk down slowly on his cock, moaning against his lips. Leo wasn’t a virgin - he was admittedly far from it, though was never one to brag about such private information - however, the soft, yielding, pliant heat of Guang-Hong’s body around him sent a shiver down his spine, his hands fisting in the rumpled sheets of the bed below him. 

“Fuck, you’re actually kind of big.” Guang-Hong gasped as he bottomed out, brow furrowed. 

“Kind of?” Leo raised a brow, feigning offense. “What do you mean kind of?”

“I’m not going to stroke your damn ego Leo, shut up.” Guang-Hong huffed, brushing the mousy locks of his bangs out of his eyes. 

“You aren’t stroking it but you’re riding it.” He grinned cheekily.

“Oh my god, you’re the worst.” Guang-Hong groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Why did I think fucking you would stop you making bad jokes?”

“Nothing will stop my terrible sense of humour, unless you manage to render me speechless.”

“Challenge accepted.” Guang-Hong countered, sitting back a bit, bracing his knees either side of Leo’s hips. 

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m gonna ride you until you  _ shut the fuck up _ .”

“I pray for your- Ah!” Leo broke off into a moan as Guang-Hong raised his hips and dropped them, causing Leo to buck against him.

Leo’s hands flew to Guang-Hong’s thighs, feeling the carefully trained muscles flex under his hands as he rolled his hips, bracing his hands on Leo’s chest. He felt a pang of jealousy as Guang-Hong flexed and rolled his hips with practiced ease, taking Leo deep into him and moaning as he brushed his prostate, his ass pressing down against Leo’s thighs as he ground his hips in a tight circle which rubbed the tip of Leo’s cock against his sweet spot and caused his grip on Guang-Hong’s pale thighs to tighten and jaw to go slack with pleasure. 

Their moans and gasps of pleasure filled the air between them, Guang-Hong pausing to throw off his red t-shirt and bite down on his bottom lip as he rode Leo harder, the latter moaning as he could see the toned muscles of his abdomen flexing with every sinuous roll of his hips, his walls clenching around him in a maddening tightness that drew him in every time.

Leo pushed up, latching his lips to the exposed column of Guang-Hong’s neck as the other man threw his head back in a particularly loud cry of pleasure, roughly kissing down toward his collarbone, nibbling the soft skin and smirking as it caused Guang-Hong’s steady hips to falter. He dipped down, taking Guang-Hong’s dusky pink nipple between his lips and worrying it gently between his teeth.

Leo let out a surprised moan as Guang-Hong fisted his hand into Leo’s hair, pulling him away from his chest and pushing him back down onto the bed, using this as leverage to ride him harder and faster. The pace hastened as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mingled with their broken moans and heady gasps of pleasure as Guang-Hong dug his nails into the bronze skin of Leo’s chest and cried out brokenly. He could feel a familiar heat curl in his gut and tug, he was close. 

He gripped Guang-Hong’s ass and pulled him down into his lap, earning a punched out whine as Guang-Hong clenched tighter around his cock.

“Ji,” He gasped out as a warning. “Not gonna last.”

“Good, me neither.” Guang-Hong growled, dragging his nails down Leo’s chest to his stomach, smirking as Leo’s hips jolted against his at the pink lines being scratched into his skin. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Leo moaned out, planting his feet on the bed and fucking up into him, revelling in the high pitched cries and gasps that fell from Guang-Hong’s lips as he bounced in his lap. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall off the edge, their backs arching and the rhythm of their hips faltering as they cried out in wanton ecstasy, riding out the highs of their climaxes in near mindless bliss. Guang-Hong slowed his hips to a dirty grind, milking the last of their releases from them as Leo bit his lip, hazy from the pleasure so close to overstimulation. 

Finally coming to a halt, Guang-Hong stilled in his lap, catching his breath in laboured pants, eyes glassy and skin flushed and slick with sweat. He eased himself off of Leo’s lap, flopping down next to him with shaky legs and staring up at the ceiling. After Leo’s brain returned to him, he forced himself up with protesting limbs to dispose of the condom, dropping down on the bed as soon as he tossed it into the trash.

Guang-Hong shifted, cuddling against his side. Looking down at him, the weight of what just happened came down upon Leo.

What did this make them now? Were they still just friends? Was this going to become a regular occurence? Were they going to become more than friends? Should he even ask?

“Leo. Can hear you thinking.” Guang-Hong murmured, resting his head on his chest.  _ Oh, that was cute. _

“Sorry.”

“Just let it out so you don’t bottle it in and break your leg tomorrow because you’re thinking too hard.”

“Okay but what I’m about to say might ruin our friendship.”

“Yes I was thinking about you fucking me when you caught me, happy?”

“Okay, not what I was gonna ask, but good to know. And yes, that does make me happy.” Leo replied, cocking a brow. “I was gonna ask… what this makes us?”

“....Whatever you want us to be…” Guang-Hong murmured against his chest, not meeting his gaze.

“What do  _ you _ want us to be?”

“....boyfriends…” Guang-Hong mumbled shyly.

“Really?” Leo asked, letting out a relieved laugh.

“Don’t make fun of me okay…”

“I’m not… I want that too…”

“You do?”

“Yeah... I do…”

Guang-Hong cuddled closer to him, peeking up at him through his mousy brown bangs.

“Why didn’t you just… say so?”

“Didn’t want to risk it… You’re too important…”

Guang-Hong sat up, brushing Leo’s hair out of his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Finally content, they lay tangled together despite their mess, happy and fulfilled and eagerly awaiting the beginning of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from say so by doja cat she is a QUEEN.  
> im less active on tumblr these days but i do have an ig hit me up @uwuzuru_ for shitty fan art, skating memes and occasional pictures of my face whoop


End file.
